Sakura Petals Falling Gently on the Path of Life
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: Lucy goes to Sakura tsubomi pasu high. Lucy is hiding from her murder intent dad. Lucy is now the strongest and prettiest mage of Sakura tsubomi pasu high! Lucy is Zeref wife-to be. Zeref gets Lucy, But how will Natsu react? Will he save her? Will he notice his love for her? Will they be together in time or go their separate ways leaving each other. NaLu! I sound like Mira ! Enjoy!
1. Chance meeting?

**Hi so today i have this story that WILL be a bit childish... Anyways this was inspired by a song called Hana wa sakura Kimi wa utsukushi and Sakura both by ikimino gakari. Also Sakura Modern by alan.**

**Lucy: Please read and review~! And Laura does not own fairy tail.**

**Me: Thanks lucy~. Levy your turn. Oh and the name of the school means Sakura bud path**

**Levy: Please enjoy this story and perhaps check out the songs. :)**

* * *

_**(Lucy's Pov)**_

Today was Wednesday and it was a sunny day. I walked out of my house and walked off to school. Winter passed and spring time came and I had to leave my old school. I loved my old school! I can't stand it my dad acts like I am a doll where he can just play with it and dump away! I was now entering this new school called Sakura tsubomi pasu high I'm _SO_ nervous! I thought sarcastically. I hope I can make new friends though. **(Her school uniform is the same one from yuruyuri.) **I walked passed the gate and there was a path and along the sides of the path there was lots of sakura trees as expected. They were so pretty and there was a small breeze and it made my blonde golden locks of hair fly pass and the petals of the sakura trees started to fall gently on the path and through my hair. I walked into the school and was greeted by the principal Makarov. I walked through the halls trying to find my class and I found my class 1B. I walked into 1B hoping to make new friends and to meet people I can trust with my secret. **(Sorry not really creative :P)**

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet ya'll." I said

"Does anybody have any questions for Lucy?" Gildarts-sensei said.

"Hai would you like to be my partner Lu-chan and I can call you that right?" Levy-Chan said.

"Sure I would love to be your partner and yea you can call me Lu-chan Levy-chan." I said while giving a warm smile.

"YEA!" Levy said while jumping up from her seat. " I hope we can be best friends ne~!"

"Yea I hope we can be Best friends too." I smiled sweetly at Levy-Chan. "So any other questions?" I kindly asked

"Would you go out with me?!" Gray and Laxus said at the same time.

"Sorry but maybe when i get to know you better." I say in an awkward tone.

"Would you like to join our group for mages called fairy tail?" Mira-Nee asked

"Of course! I would love to!" I excitedly say jumping up and down

"Okay you will be sitting next to Natsu Dragneel." Gildarts-sensei said quickly so no more questions could be asked. "Please go to your seat so we can start class."

"WHAT she gets to seat next to Natsu! That B***! What nerve." Lisanna and the other girls whispered.

"Why is he popular or something? Or are you just jealous?" I smirked while saying this.

"Yea he is the most popular guy here at STP high and how did ya even here us anyway?!" Lisanna said

"Yea I'm just a dragon slayer not like your stupid take over magic, thats why I have good hearing. Or did ya not know that? Haha don't make me laugh but oh wait you already did,And how would've I know I'm new here. Think before you talk." I say while again smirking. I just walked to my seat and sit down.

~After class/Lunch time~

(still Lucy's pov)

I sit over by Levy-Chan, Minerva-Chan, Kana-Nee, and Yukino-Chan. "Nice one today at home room that was HILARIOUS!" Minerva-Chan say.

"So I heard what you said. So what do you think of Natsu now that you sat next to him?" Kana-Nee said.

"Hmmm... I think he is an arrogant a**hole that is mentally re***** and pretends to be bad*** but all he is, is a bas*** that needs to get his face out of his a**. I don't get why he is the most popular boy..." I say bluntly so everyone in the lunchroom can hear.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the lunch room scream.

"Oww my ears don't talk so loud...!"

"Anyways good thing Lisanna wasn't here though **(but she was)**, So what _is_ your element of dragon slaying?" Minerva-Chan ask.

"Like I should care if she was here I could easily beat her up. Oh and I'm an elemental dragon slayer, and I think I can trust you guys so you must NOT tell a soul or I will kill you." I say to everyone at the table.

"Yea we won't tell a soul!" They say.

"Okay I'm the princess/Soon to be queen of the dragon world!" I say quietly enough so ONLY us can hear.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" the screamed so loud everyone turns around.

"WHAT NOW?!" Everyone else exclaims.

"Nothin." I say "shush it's not that surprising guys!" I whisper as I turn back to them.

" NOT SURPRISING YEA SURE!" Minerva-Chan whisper screams which I think is pretty hard to do.

*RING RING*

"Well lunch is over so see ya after school."

~BACK TO CLASS~

"YOU! WHY DID YOU SAY THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT NATSU BI***?!"Lisanna screams at me.

"Shut up you retarded fool! 1. I am not deaf so don't talk so loud BI*** and 2. I have the right to say anything I want so leave me alone I can't believe you would try picking on me cause you're a million years too early to do so. Now go pick on a kindergartener cause they're near the same stupidity level as you, So f*** off!" I said while lacing every word with venom.

"GRRR yo-" was all she said before Gray interupted.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Gray said as he was in a stance about to ice make something. I could only smirK. I sat down in my seat next to Natsu and the day went by SO slowly.

*RING RING*

YEA TIME TO GO HOME! I ran over to Levy-Chan, Kana-Nee, Yukino-Chan, and Minerva-Chan and say "Levy-Chan, Minerva-Chan, Yukino-Chan, and Kana-Nee see ya guys at my house ne~."See you soon." I say while skipping off to my locker. I found a note stuck onto my locker door. 'Meet ya at the big tree in the middle of Magnolia to battle at 5:00, unless you're too scared too, and another note let's have a bet to make this more fun! whoever loses have to be the others maid for a weekend has to take a nude pic for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine! Can't wait to see ya lose bi***! -from your newest enemy lisanna.' I was laughing so hard. Levy-Chan, Minerva-Chan, Yukino-Chan, and Kana-Nee came over and I told them what happened.

"Omg she's going to losssseee~. We need to watch this!" They said at the same time. I started to laugh again. She thinks she can beat me hahaha.

"Yea sure you can watch, I just need to put on my 25 limiters so I will be back soon ne~." I say but I didn't walk off to see what their reactions were.

"okay" they said but then

"..."

"..."

"WHAT 25 LIMITERS?!" They screamed.

"yea I told ya already...didn't I?"

"NO!" Kana-Nee said "How are you even that powerful?!"

"Whoops then. I'm so powerful because I'm the Princess of the dragon world. DUH. What did you think I was going to be weak." I say bluntly "Well it's time to go." I say, And we headed off to the tree only to see the whole school-teachers+us= How much people came to see Lisanna lose.

* * *

**And chapter one is DONE!**

**Lucy: Nice job Laura!**

**Levy: Yep,But are we the only ones going to help host?**

**Me: Nope there will be a guest next time and it's a he. If he doesn't he will feel mine and minerva's wrath so...he BETTER COME!**

**Lucy and Levy: Thanks for reading! Please review or chocolate strawberries will chase after you... Unless you eat them of trap them... :)**


	2. FIGHT!

**Hi guys 2nd chapter for ya! I'm really sorry I'm updating so late but i was busy today and yeah a lot of stuff happened -_-" and another note I don't really plan what to write so it will come out a little confusing so sorry in advance ne~! Anyways Lucy~ AND STING COME BACK HERE! **

**Sting: AHHH *runs away like a sissy* Neveh I don't wanna help you!**

**Lucy: Please enjoy and review and she will do another chapter after 3 more reviews and they can be the same people from last time. :)**

**Levy:Yep and She hopes you enjoy this chapter!**

**Me: Damn it sting get you lazy a** here before I get Minerva!**

**Sting: NO! I DON'T WANNA!**

**Me: Wahahahah :'( Minerva Sting doesn't want to help me. :'(**

**Minerva: COME BACK HERE AND HELP LORI-CHAN AND IF YOU DON'T...*death aura goes around Minerva***

**Sting: Fine! *comes running back* Laura worked hard on this chapter so...… **

**Everyone: ENJOY MINNA~!  
**

* * *

_**(Lucy's pov)**_

We started to walk to the big tree in the middle of Magnolia. *beep* It was 5:00 and there was Lisanna.

"I brought everyone here to watch you lose bitch!" Lisanna pointed out.

"You mean everyones here to watch you lose miserably." I retorted while smirking.

"WHAT NEVER I CAN EASILY BEAT A WIMP LIKE YOU!" Lisanna screamed out.

"Then why are you yelling? unless you know you are going to lose, And remember the bet!" I say with a 'nice' smile, But my eyes told what I was really thinking and it was "Get ready to get beaten into a bloody pile."

"3...2...1 START." Mira said.

"Fire dragon's flaming claw!" I scream out and punch Lisanna in the stomach with my fist lite up with flames.

"Take over:Tigress!" Lisanna yelled out and she tried to claw me in the face but all I did was "Celestial dragon's Shooting star blazer!" This attack was lots of stars form in the sky and start to shoot at the person I want it to hit so in this case I wanted it to hit Lisanna so all of the stars started to fall out of the sky and hit Lisanna and this was my weakest attack hehe.

"GAHHHHH!" Lisanna screamed out.

"Lisanna's down!" Levy-Chan screamed and the dust cleared out and Lisanna was laying on the dirt not moving and blood was splattered everywhere.

"Wow my weakest attack her HAHAHAHA And s-s-she already down hahahahah!" I said before someone said "How dare you do that to Lisanna?! How dare you new student!" and when I turned around, it was Natsu Dragneel.

"No how dare you! I seat next to you all day and you don't even know my name! I was right and plus it's not like she's dead or any thing! Ahh but she has to do the bet so I guess that's what's wrong!" I said while mentally face palming but physically smirking. "and before you say anything she started this whole mess, and I have proof." Showing Natsu the note. I started to walk away before he said "I will get you back" and He did FIre dragon's roar and I just ate it and I said "That was DISGUSTING I will have to tell Igneel how much a disgrace you are."

"wait... YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?! TELL ME TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE!"Natsu said.

"Hell no you don't even know my name bas****! Also I don't want to cause I don't have too." I exclaimed before sticking up my tongue. I healed Lisanna by 2% and said to her "Can't wait to see all the people in our school's reaction to the magazine next by the bet and come over my house on Monday and that will start the week hehe! Oh and everyone on the next edition of Sorcerer's weekly magazine there will be a 'nice' picture of Lisanna so all of you guys should check it ne~! and I said it all loud enough so everyone could hear. I then left with Kana-Nee, Minerva-Chan, Yukino-Chan, And Levy-Chan.

"Wanna sleep over, I'm kinda bored, And it's Friday anyways." I said

"Sure! We would love too!" they all said.

* * *

_**~At Lucy's House~**_

"Hai-hai we're here!" I say to my exceed Lilliana Or Flora as a nickname.

"Welcome back Luce-Hime! I made dinner, and are these your friends from school?" Flora questioned.

"Hai-Hai they are my friends from school and thank you for making us dinner Flora!"

"No problem,It's all for my hime but did ya beat Lisanna to a bloody pile that if anyone saw they won't recognize her? Also did ya make any new enemies?" Flora asked excitedly. She asked so many questions.

"Yea I beat Lisanna and I did make a new enemy and that person is the annoying douce bag I told ya about he is sooooo retarded though." I said in a tone that any one could decipher and know it was an annoyed tone and it was directed at Natsu 'Bragneel'.

"Hai so lets go eat now ne~. And you guys can either sleep with Lucy-Hime or sleep in the guest room. k?" Lilliana said while flying over to the dinner table.

"Hai we will sleep with Lu-chan but where will you sleep Lilliana-chan?" Levy-chan asked.

"Oh but I don't sleep next to Lucy-Hime, I sleep in this mini bed that Lucy-Hime bought for me but it was originally for small dolls hehe."Flora explained. I showed them the bed and we all took a bath but not at the same time an then we played games until 2 am and then we finally we went to sleep. I woke up earlier then eveeryone and started cooking breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" I call out to everyone. Everyone came out of the room.

"Morning Lu-chan/Lucy-Hime/Luce/Lucy-chan!" Everyone exclaimed. We started to eat but then, *Ding Dong* went the door bell.

"I got it I'll be back." I say walking up from the table, And when I opened the door I saw someone I didn't want to see.

* * *

**And that's all for tonight! K bye! Also I will wait for 3 reviews before starting my next chapter and again they can be the same people from last time as well!**

**Lucy: Please review! OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE HELP OF LOKI, ARIES,AND TARUS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! REVIEW! K?!**

**Levy: Calm down Lu-chan, You'll scare away all the readers, and your scaring me...**

**Lucy: Ahh sorry Levy-chan! But I still have to help Lori get reviews or she won't post another chapter!**

**Sting: Yeah Blondie calm your ass down... Gosh your annoying! But your also quite cute at the same time...**

**Lucy: Thank you :) ...… WAIT WHAT! DON'T CALL ME CUTE AFTER SAYING IM ANNOYING!**

**Minerva: Lu-chan, let Lori-chan finish.**

**Me: Yea Lucy be a little quieter ne~ Well Bye minna~!**

**Everyone else: BYEEE~**


	3. Another Fight AGAIN?

**Hi I'm back with another chapter! and like what I said in the chapter previously I will wait for 3 reviews before updating a new chapter! But it's for motivation. Today we also have Natsu to help with the beginning and end. ne~! So welcome Natsu!**

**Natsu: ...Where the hell am I Lori?! How did I get here?! GET ME OUT OF HEREEEE!**

**Me: SHUT UP NATSU! I put a spell on you that would make you unconscious until we got here so I could force you to help and don't try to use magic cuz there's a spell where you can't use magic hehe! But no worries you are not alone!**

**Levy: Yep we're here to hehe. Sorry but we had to help and it was quite funny hehe.**

**Lucy: Well Lori here worked all last night so Enjoy and review OR ELSE...LIKE I WILL GET AQUARIUS TAURUS, LOKI, AND GEMINI TO HELP ME BEAT YOU UP!**

**Me: LUCY~! Come here for punishment! Minerva tie her up!**

**Natsu: NO I will protect her! Fire dragons Roar...wait I CAN'T USE MAGIC GAHHH!**

**Me: Listen to when someone is talking... Anyways MINERVA TIE HER UP! Sorry but Lucy won't be here next chapter...unless she gets out...**

**Lucy: I GOT OUT DAMN IT DO YOU REALLY THINK I COULD NOT GET OUT THERE!?  
**

**Me: Yes...?**

**Lucy: NO SO TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT BITCH!**

**Me: ERZA, MAKAROV, SOMEONE HELP ME DAMN IT!**

**Levy: *sweat drop* Anyways don't mind these 2 well see ya at the end! Also Lori worked really hard on this and made it extra long because she didn't have time too so, R&R Ne~ And thank you guys for reviewing! **

**AngelTheSwordMage: Yay update please ! Lucy is really strong i almost when i say almost i mean 0.1% am sorry for the lisanna in this fanfic!...?...  
Iwantatleastatinynalumomwnt ! don't ask**

**hehe there will be NaLu in this story cause this is a Nalu story XD so don't worry but the NaLu will be later in the story! And thank you for reviewing both of my stories! I hope you will keep reading and supporting me...even if it's not meant to support me!**

* * *

_**(Lucy's pov) **_  
_**Previously**_

_"Morning Lu-Chan/Lucy-Hime/Luce/Lucy-Chan/Lucy-Sama!" Everyone exclaimed. We started to eat but then, *Ding Dong* went the door bell._

_"I got it I'll be back." I say walking up from the table, And when I opened the door I saw someone I didn't want to see._

* * *

_**Back to reality and still Lucy's pov**_

Damn it why now just when it was a peaceful morning! Gosh I can't believe it why the hell is this person here! GRRRR I just wanna bit this person's head off! "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT THAT IT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY BREAKFAST?!"

"Lu-chan who's out there?" Levy-Chan asked from the table.

"GRRRR Just f*** off and leave!" I slammed the door in HIS face.

"Luce-Hime who was that?" Lilliana asked.

"Natsu 'Bragneel'! Gosh why the hell did he already ruin my day! Anyways guys you can sleep over anytime you want and that includes tonight so if ya want after breakfast go home get your school stuff,pjs and regular clothes cuz you guys are staying with me until Monday morning if you want that is." I told the, while walking back to the table and resuming my breakfast.

"Lu-chan/Lucy-chan/Lucy-sama/Luce I would LOVE to so don't mind if I do." They all said to me.

"I would love to sleep over ya know!" we turned around to see who's voice it was and all we saw was a guy with pink hair and a broken door.

"How long have you been here?" I say while face palming.

"Longggg time." He says before I tell him " Get the hell out off my house before I call the cops about home invasion!"

"Gosh I just wanted to ask where Igneel was so right now I'm demanding you tell me where Igneel was!"

"2 things for ya 1. Get the hell out of my house and 2. I don't have to tell you where he is cause even if he is your father I can tell him to not ever see you again so LEAVE before I actually tell him to never see you again!" I exclaimed to Natsu.

"Fine but trust me I WILL get you to tell me where he is and what relation you have with him!" Natsu screamed while jumping out of window. We all finished our breakfast and we walked to Yukino-Chan's house first because it was the closest. Then Minerva-Chan's, Next was Levy-Chan and last was Kana-Nee. We all walked back to my house and we just played gamers for a long time until it was lunch so we went to Burger King to eat lunch.

**_~Time skip to Monday morning~ _**

It was 5:30 am. Grr I woke up way too early so I just went outside of my room careful not to wake up the other 4 people and the 1 exceed. I took a shower and got dressed, it was only 6:00 so I made breakfast for all six of us so I woke them all up and got them to go get dressed and when they came out it was time to eat and that took about 30 minutes so we packed our bags and started walking out the door only to be greeted by the guy with the pink hair and onyx eyes. " Why the hell are you here flame brain!" I hear Minerva say.

"Shut up I NEED to know where my dragon is, so I challenge you to a battle if I win you tell me what your relation and where Igneel is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hahaha I doubt you could win but what about if I win hmmm oh I know you have to ask out hmm let's see Oh I know Erza!" I say but I could see Natsu shiver a bit when I said Erza.

"F-f-fine." and then we shook hands.

"Now leave us alone and the battle will be at the same place and time as when I fought against Lisanna. And we walked away.

**_~Time skip to first class of the day~_**

"Gosh I HATE that bi*** I have to work for her and take a nude picture today!" Lisanna exclaimed not knowing I was behind her.

"Yeah but it was funny cause she beat you up BAD!" I said while trying to how my laughter which failed miserably.

"Who's there!"

"wow so you're blind now too! Turn around and face your master _darling_." I say while saying darling coated in venom. She slowly turned around."Okay first order of the week. Put this bracelet on and this will shock you every time you talk to Natsu!" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"W-w-what I can't talk to my boyfriend?!" Lisanna cried out. 'Shes not even his boyfriend' I thought in my mind. "Hahaha do you think I care? No so do what you told." I said while smirking.

"O-o-o-okay master." Lisanna said giving up on trying to stall.

"Okay everyone go to your seat and let's start class." Gildarts-sensei said in a stern voice.

**_~lunch time~_**

Yukino-Chan, Kana-nee, Minerva-Chan, Levy-Chan, And I sat all together. "LISANNA GET YOUR LITTLE A** OVER HERE AND GET ME FOOD!" I scream on the top of my lungs. Lisanna came over and said "Yes Master what would you like." with a hint of sarcasm. "I would like Peach Yogurt, Rice, Ribs, Sushi, Chocolate Cake, And Chocolate covered strawberries please." I say nicely Ya know give a little chance. "Yes master." was all I heard before Lisanna left. This week was going to be sooo much fun.

"So was that your first order since Lisanna became your maid?" Levy-Chan asked

"hehe nope~. I gave her a worse first order wanna know what it was?" I questioned.

"YES!" Minerva-Chan exclaimed and the whole cafe turned around and just stared at us.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at them and they turned around. "Okay so my first order is that she has to wear this bracelet and if she tries to take it off it will shock her, but instead I told her that it will shock her every time she talks to 'Nasty' Natsu, But it will still shock her whenever I tell it to!" I Explained to all the people at our table.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my gosh! Good Job Lu-Chan." Levy-Chan tried to say while she was rolling on the floor laughing with Minerva-Chan, Kana-Nee, and Yukino-Chan.

"Here is your food master." Lisanna said coming over to our table with MY food.

"Thanks for putting poison on the food I thank you for the extra treat!" I say happily. I ate all of it in a flash.

*RING RING*

"Oh well I guess lunch is over. See ya guys later at my house. Ja Ne~." I tell them while I walk to my next class. "Oh and Lisanna thank you for helping me pfft, but then again you have to do it anyways. Oh And EVERYONE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone turned their heads. " Lisanna will be taking an extra special picture today for Sorcery's Weekly Magazine so check it out tomorrow ne~!" And then I left to class.

_**~At Class~**_

I walked into class and went over to my seat next to 'Nasty'. This was the name we made up for Natsu. Anyways after like 3 whole f***ing hours the bell rang *RING RING* Finally it was time to go home! I went over to the usually group and we walked to my house.

_**~After school~**_

I got ready for the fight and we ate dinner. It was 4:30 so we started to leave for the fight. I saw Nasty so I told him "Hey Nasty I won't use any dragon slaying magic to be fair okay?" I heard him say "Don't call me Nasty blondie and sure because I will beat you with or without your DS magic!"

"3...2...1...GO!"

"Fire dragon's roar!" Fire came spewing out of Natsu's mouth all I did was dodge. I chanted while dodge his attacks. "Fly down from the heavens, Fly up from hell, SOUL RELEASE...GODDESS!" White, yellow and pink light started to form around me.**(Like Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha From Mgln a's)**

"What is this change in magic! This pressure is unbelievable!" I heard Mira say from the side.

"This is my weakest version of soul release so get ready I still have all my limiters on!" I say while I ran to him. "Goddess soul: Hell's Halo Crimson Whip!" 2 whips formed in my hands and the whips started to go forward and criss cross each other. (Kinda like DNA) The whips wrapped around Natsu and I Pulled him up in the air and I slammed him into the ground. The whips disappeared into glitter.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu screams out.

"NO! Goddess soul: Angel's melody!" What this attack does, is Angel's come down and sing but it nullifies any magic I aim it at.

"GRRRR JUST LET ME HIT YA B****!" Natsu Screamed out.

"AWW HEEEELLL NNNNOOO! WHY WOULD I RETARD!" I tell him before I say "GODDESS SOUL: FLAMING STARLIGHT ASSAULT DRIVE EXCELION ZANBER BURST!"**(Again this spell is based off of Fate and Nanoha from the anime/manga Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha a's/strikers.)**

"GAHHH!" Natsu Screamed out in pain. He fell down to the ground with a 'thump' and I just left with Le-Chan, And Na-Nee because she was sleeping over till next Monday.

* * *

**Okay that's all for this chapter. K? I left you guys at a cliffhanger Hehe But Will Natsu stand up or admit defeat? Well I better get going before Lucy catches me.**

**Lucy: I'm not going to chase you anymore. *sweat drops***

**Me: Okay then!**

**Natsu: I don't like being called Nasty! *pouts***

**Me: Well Too Bad.**

**Levy: Well Laura does not own Fairy tail and Please review if ya liked it!**

**All: Thank You For Reading! And Ask any questions in the review or PM and I will answer! Again Thank you for the support :') It makes us soo happy!**


	4. Monday, Tuesday, Mysterious guy?

**Hi~ Sorry for the long wait I just got REALLYYY lazy, got sick (still am) and didn't want to do anything 'xcept for reading and eating and yea... So to make it up for the long wait I will TRY to make this chapter 2,000-3,OOO+ words long. Sound good? Okay well I have Levy, Lucy, And, Gray here!**

**Levy: Lori is REALLY sorry and she hopes you review for advice on how to make it better.**

**Lucy: Also she hopes you enjoy this even though she got tired after making this...DAMN IT LAURA IT TOOK YOU 4 DAYS TOO FINISH 1 DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Me: Well someone is being mean! *Looks away***

**Gray: It's better if you give her what you want or she'll Lucy kick the crap out of you...**

**Me: Nah and Levy be a good girl and please do the disclaimer Ne~~**

**Levy: I guess. Well Lori does NOT own Fairy Tail (sad right? No? okay.) it belongs to Hiro...**

**Me: Enough said. See ya at the end!**

* * *

**_Previously_**_** (Still Lucy's Pov)**_

_**~After school~**_

_I got ready for the fight and we ate dinner. It was 4:30 so we started to leave for the fight. I saw Nasty so I told him "Hey Nasty I won't use any dragon slaying magic to be fair okay?" I heard him say "Don't call me Nasty blondie and sure because I will beat you with or without your DS magic!"_

_"3...2...1...GO!"_

_"Fire dragon's roar!" Fire came spewing out of Natsu's mouth all I did was dodge. I chanted while dodge his attacks. "Fly down from the heavens, Fly up from hell, SOUL RELEASE...GODDESS!" White, yellow and pink light started to form around me.__**(Like Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha From Mgln a's)**_

_"What is this change in magic! This pressure is unbelievable!" I heard Mira say from the side._

_"This is my weakest version of soul release so get ready I still have all my limiters on!" I say while I ran to him. "Goddess soul: Hell's Halo Crimson Whip!" 2 whips formed in my hands and the whips started to go forward and criss cross each other. (Kinda like DNA) The whips wrapped around Natsu and I Pulled him up in the air and I slammed him into the ground. The whips disappeared into glitter._

_"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu screams out._

_"NO! Goddess soul: Angel's melody!" What this attack does, is Angel's come down and sing but it nullifies any magic I aim it at._

_"GRRRR JUST LET ME HIT YA B****!" Natsu Screamed out._

_"AWW HEEEELLL NNNNOOO! WHY WOULD I RETARD!" I tell him before I say "GODDESS SOUL: FLAMING STARLIGHT ASSAULT DRIVE EXCELION ZANBER BURST!"__**(Again this spell is based off of Fate and Nanoha from the anime/manga Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha a's/strikers.)**_

_"GAHHH!" Natsu Screamed out in pain. He fell down to the ground with a 'thump' and I just left with Le-Chan, And Na-Nee because she was sleeping over till next Monday._

* * *

**_~Tuesday~_**

I woke up at 6:00. Man it was WAYYY to early, I guess I'll have to deal with it. I took at Le-Chan and Na-Nee's Face they looked so peaceful. I left the room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out it was 6:30, 30 minutes left until needing to go to cooked Eggs, Toast and bacon. After I woke the three living things inside my room. Le-Chan rubbed her eyes while Na-Nee asked for some booze. "Morning Lucy-Hime/Lu-Chan/Luce!" They all said at once. "Get ready for school then come out to eat breakfast,but Flora come with me." I said to the 2 people that were now walking to their bags. "Flora you want this dress I made ya?" I say while lifting up an exceed sized dress that was pink and had green ribbon flowing off from a red belt, and in the middle of the belt there was a rose.

"Oh I love this dress! It's so pretty!" Flora exclaimed. Right after Flora said that Le-Chan and Na-Nee came out with their uniform on. We all walked over to the table and ate. It was already 7:00. "SHIT EVERYONE RUNNNN!" and we ran off to school not wanting to be late. We made it in time and we walked into class. Immediately everyone started to surround us.

"Oh my gosh you are amazing."

'what was that magic called?"

"Can you teach me?"

"No. Now if you let me leave I need to get to my seat." I say then push through everyone.

"Cool&Spicy~." Everyone said **(Yes I know like shugo chara which i do NOT own.)** Ugh the are so annoying. Class started and it was hard to pay attention. We had to be partnered with someone and I just had to be with Natsu of all people, But at least we got our work done.

_**~A billion hours later~**_

Finally it was lunch time and I got lunch and went up to the roof top trying to avoid any 'fans'. When I was eating I heard the door open and out came Natsu, Gray. Laxus, and Sting. Grr I wanted to have a peaceful lunch but then they HAD to come and ruin it. I just stood up and went on top of the door. **(**G /forum/?topicid=459361 **you know the little top of the building on the roof.) **

"What are you doing up there Lucy?" Natsu asked in a annoying tone.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get away from you loud ret****." I say bluntly trying to end the conversation but failing _miserably. _

"What we aren't that loud!" He exclaims.

"Dude I'm a dragon slayer I can hear you just fine." I say while growling.

"Fine then be there by your self!" He says before walking away. YES now I can finally be alone but man I was WRONG. Just when I felt relived someone just HAD to interrupt my lunch and silence. This person thought 'hey it's Lucy Imma go say hi.' then went up by the ladder. "What the f**k do you want NOW?!" I say with a big hint I was pissed. "Gosh Luce I just wanted to say hi..." said by no other then the annoying blonde haired boy Sting. " You said hi now leave."

"No I like being up here." GOSH I just wanted to knock him out. Instead I finished my lunch and jumped off from the roof. "Wings of a goddess I call thee forth:CONSTRUCT." And then half white half black feathered wings grew out of my back and when I was a few feet from the ground I chant ""Wings of a goddess I call thee forth:Dissolve." And the wings burst into feathers and the slowly fell to the ground and then when it hit the floor it burst into yellow sparks. I walked back to class.

**_~After School~_**

I called off the bet cause it was sooo annoying for Lisanna to be following me around like a lost baby puppy with no mom. I went home and took a looong bath today was really tiring. I don't know but when I talked to Natsu my heart fluttered a bit but I couldn't be possibly be falling for him...right? Ugh No I couldn't be possibly haha I can be so funny. **(a/n hey Levy and Kana decided they didn't want to sleep over cuz they thought they were burdens. and Italics are inner thoughts.)**_ are you sure you don't love him?_ Of course not right?_ Maybe you do cause your heart does skip a beat when you talk to him or even see him. _Haha that's probably just your imagination_. I'm you so maybe you do lo- _NO I DON'T. _fine whatever you say..._ Gosh she was annoying. I got out of the bath and cooked dinner. Dinner was a steak and salad. Right after we as in me and Flora went to sleep. I felt lonely but soon the night took me into deep slumber.

_**~Next morning/ Wednesday~**_

I woke up and immediately felt lonely since none of my friends were here. It was sad because even when I was little I was all alone, It wasn't that much of a different right now. I quickly and quietly got ready. Brushed my teeth shower, got dressed, made breakfast, wake up Flora, ate. I was done by 6:50 just like any other day before I made friends. I walked to school by myself and when I got to my seat everyone was gossiping about me.

"oh my gosh I bet she has a french rich boyfriend"

"Maybe shes really rich herself" **(Yea yea like shugo chara agian... I DON'T OWN IT) **ugh I just ignored them but it was really annoying! hmmm class was SOO boring. We learned about something and something and something+something=another something...I really wasn't paying attention, But for some reason I still aced the test like a boss. I wish this day would end quickly. Me and Lisanna are also friends now. She apologized this morning but hmm I guess I can trust her right? _Why would she apologize if she didn't want to be your friend? _To end get info about me and back stab me? _Now why would she want to do that? Even if she did she would keep her pride and NOT apologize. _I guess your right..._Of course I'm right cause I'm you DUH. _Thanks for being soo kind..._ Your welcome but the teacher is calling you ya know._ Mkay...wait WHAT?! Everyone turned around...Shit did I say that aloud?

"Do you need something Lucy?"

"...Um...I-I-I...have to...eto...go to...the bathroom?" I say while trying to keep a blank face. UGH I doubt it worked though...I'm _So_ good at lying.

"Um..Go ahead but next time please raise your hand." Gildarts-Sensei said with a tint of annoyance in his voice. I just ran through the halls and up to the same spot as yesterday, The roof. The breeze made my honey golden locks of hair fly. I grabbed some of the hair trying to make it stop a little. It didn't even work so I tied up my hair in 2 pigtails. **(like in x791 Starry arc) **My hair stopped flying and I heard the bell rang.

*Ring Ring*

_**~Lunch Time~**_

I grabbed my lunch was made and brought by Flora...although I would've just bought lunch but I guess she wanted to repay me for her new outfit. i went back up to the roof and ate in silence when Laxus, Rouge, Gajeel, Sting, and Natsu came up _AGAIN_.

"Hi wanna have a friendly battle after school at 5 if your not busy that is..." Rouge asked pretty damn politely.

"Umm..."

"Come on it will be fun~ Unless you think you cant beat me the most awesome, Most wonderful and most beautiful out of all the guys at STP High." The arrogant and vain bast*** said. G_ood one Lucy! _ T-t-thanks?

"Ummm I beat Lisanna and Natsu with my weakest soul release and weakest spells... and I still had my limiters on..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed except for rogue. "Owww my ears...i can hear perfectly fine so don't yell so loud." I say with anger. "um how _many_ limiters do ya have?" Rouge asked quiet politely again. "25." I say bluntly. 'Oh my fu**ing gosh how the hell do you have so many?' Gajeel that in his mind. Gosh they _are_ stupid ret***s! " i can hear our thoughts...so to answer your question idk how I got so much power. Also on another note I will fight you guys at the same time but on Saturday at the big tree and when will be 6:00 pm, Understood?"

"Sure/why not/im fired up/i guess/of course." They said but really they all thought 'why did we even ask her to this match were going to_ die!' _ "You guys can always back down unless you want to be a man and learn and take defeat in a cruel and hummilating way!" I exclamod to them. They physicly and mentally shibered.

"..…"

"..…"

"JUST KIDDIN! I wouldnt actually do that! Plus this is supposed to be a friendly battle" I stop and relizie why am I being nice to them?_ Its because your mind and heart wants friends to cry to laugh to be sad and be mad together, to have a shoulder to cry on, I know because I'm part of you_. I guess? Hmm I am goi- *RING RING* lunch wa over.

**_~After School~_**

I went home and instantly got greated by Flora who said "Lucy-Hime cam we go on a walk, eat some ice cream and shop?" Hmm I would like to relax after this busy month. "Sure just go wear your new dress I got ya and I'll also get changed." and after I finished saying that Flora flew off into her mini doll locker that had her cloth inside of it. I went inside our bedroom and changed into a blue bikini top and a skirt.** (during the Edolas arc. Search up the image if ya want.)** I walked out and picked up Flora and she hanged onto my shoulder. I got my black fur boots on and started to walk around. We ate Ice cream, shopped (which I bought her new cloth) and walked around until we ended up at a lake that shimmered as the sun started to set. We walked home but I seriously thought someone was watching our every move...It was really creepy but just ignored it. I opened up the door and Flora flew right in starting to cook diner but then the door made a sound that went *bang bang* I walked over to the door and asked, "Who the hell are you and what the fu**do ya want?!" I opened up the door as I heard him say 'Your important. Make friends and live a long life.' I opened up the door and a horrid expression came over my face.

"My my Lucy don't be like that," and next he said something worse right after that.

* * *

**Okay cliff hanger ^-^ Gray already left :( well I gotta go to sleep...… just kiddin I don't sleep till 2 am! So Levy~ Lucy~ help me out.**

**Lucy: Fine since your sick..… Laura worked hard so she hoped ya enjoyed it.**

**Levy: And Please review! Thank ya for your support**

**All: Now Good night my darlings~•.•~**


	5. Zeref! NATSU! I Love you!

**SORRY! I've been SOOO lazy, school, and WRITERS BLOCK D: on another note I will TRY to get 3,000+ words just to make up for not updating in a LONG time for this story! I will always put more than 2,000+ words in each chapter~! Remember Italics mean...THOUGHTS!**

**Lucy: It's not good to put things off Laura!**

**Levy: I agree but Lu-Chan say it a little nicer...**

**Me: *pouts* No i try hard...eh not really...i mean...Of course I know that...**

**Lucy: Surreeee**

**Me: well I have an excuse! I was pranking my Friends Andrew And Ree! [check out her out at Xx8anime8xX!] **** It's really hard to keep up with my other stories as well! ALSO I'm trying to make one-shots to make up for it! I've been trying but school has just been in the way..also Instagram..**

**Levy: ...this WILL not turn into a fight so no more! Laura doesn't own FT or any of the characters in THIS story! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Bu-**

* * *

**_(Before!)_**

_We walked home but I seriously thought someone was watching our every move...It was really creepy but just ignored it. I opened up the door and Flora flew right in starting to cook diner but then the door made a sound that went *bang-bang* I walked over to the door and asked, "Who the hell are you and what the fu**do ya want?!" I opened up the door as I heard him say 'Your important. Make friends and live a long life.' I opened up the door and a horrid expression came over my face._

_"My my Lucy don't be like that," and next he said something worse right after that._

* * *

_**(Now! Lucy's Pov**_)

_I-i-i-it w-was ZEREF?! N-n-no if he's here that means...NO i have to leave...That means 'HE' found me...no this can't be...No I can't I can no longer hide..I can't hide so I'll fight...But Zeref's too strong..I have to fight..No I want to fight...To protect..TO PROTECT THOSE WHO CALLED ME A FRIEND!_

"Get out and never show your face to me EVER again! I can't have you hurting my friends Nor can I allow you to bring me back to that wretched place where Jude is!" (A/N one her past is different and Jude's actually not her dad~) I was never going back to the place where my mom died by the hands of Jude after raping her! He kidnapped me than he even told me to call him dad! After years...He even tried selling me as a slave...

"Oh no darling have they tainted your mind? You have to come back our your father will surely be mad." Zeref said trying to convince me to come back, "But if you don't we still have your _friends _oh whats their name again? Oh right their names was Levy, Minerva, Cana, and Yukino. We will kill them if you don't want to come back~"

_Wait what?! oh...no...I WILL KILL THEIR SORRY LITTLE A#S!__** 'Flora! Go get everyone from Fairy Tail! They want a war, well we will give them one! Go tell Erza, Gray, Natsu, and everyone! Please be careful and go quickly. NOW!'**_ I tell Flora telepathically. _**'Of course Lucy! You have finally been happy after years of torture! Teleport me to their meeting and try to stall him!'**_ That's what I did and she was off_. Please be careful Flora!_

* * *

**_(Flora's Pov)_**

I got immediately got transported and I flew straight to Mira.

"MIRA MIRA THEY GOT KIDNAPPED!"

"What?! Who Flora?!" Mira asked of course worried.

I explained everything and we all ran to Lucy-Hime. please still be there!

* * *

**_(Natsu's Pov)_**

WHAT?! Luce is getting kidnapped?! We have to go save her! I love her and I'm not letting anyone lay their dirty hands on her! I was just joking her! I never meant to hurt her! Luce I'm coming to save ya!

* * *

**_(Back to Lucy and Zeref)_**

_I need him to release them..Got it!_

"Let them go and I'll come willingly." i say trying to convince Zeref to release them.

"Lucy don't try to stall we have to get going. It's either we leave now or we use force and all your precious friends die!"

"As I said Zeref . . . . !" Please come qui-I smell them! Their finally here!

"I smell them ! Those pesky Fairies! Come on! We are leaving!" all I saw next was a purple gas coming towards me and hear the platter of theirs shoes running towards me than I all I can see is black.

* * *

**_(Mira's Pov)_**

'No No hurry hurry everyone!' We ran and ran to Lucy's house when we turned the corner to her house we saw a guy with black hair carrying Lucy bridal style and then putting her into the car. We were too late! We ran after the car and attacking it but all of our magic got nullified! A barrier?! They were ready?! We're sorry Lucy for being to late but will come after you!

* * *

**_(Zeref Pov)_**

Finally I got my wife-to-be back. I'm sorry Luce but this was for my love. I hope you can forgive me! I call Jude saying "Sir I've got Lucy but Fairy Tail is coming after her, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I love you Luce, Why won't you love me? If you leave I will cage you up like a birdie so you can never leave me again! What will you do now Dragneel?it's right that

* * *

**_(Natsu's Pov)_**

_W-w-w-what's this feeling? Is this the feeling of love? L-L-Lucy I think I love you, I'll try to find, you, No I will find you. Lucy I'm sorry and once I find you I will apologize for being mean to you, Please Lucy be okay!_

* * *

_**(Lucy's Pov)**_

_It's so cold. Where's everyone? Who am I? Where am I? Oh wait...I remember now. Wait Am I died? No I can't be right? I guess not cause I'm not with mom. Where am I though? Where's Natsu? Wait Natsu? Why am I think about that ... No I can't be falling for him for real? _I can feel that the gas is wearing off...I can wake up now...No I'll pretend to sleep until I hear anything..

* * *

_**(Zeref's Pov)**_

_I see you decided to pretend that you were sleeping my dear...I know you can smell them, Because I do...I know now stop pretending my dear._

"Please get up now my dear. I know you can smell them but I will never allow them to get you, but if they did I would have no choice but to cage you up! I've let your friends go so if you don't leave they will be safe..for now." I hope this will get her to stay. She slowly got up.

"N-n-no...You can smell them too...They will save me..Because they are my family...and Family helps each other out..And I won't be a bird in a cage again...I never will be...I hate...you...and Jude...Just leave me alone..I never want to see your face AGAIN!" WHAT! HAVE THEY CONTROLLED HER MIND OR SOMETHING?!

* * *

_**(Lucy's Pov)**_

"N-n-no.._**What? Do I want to be there?**_..You can smell them too..**_I smell them which means he can too_**..They will save me..**_I hope_**..Because they are my family...**_They are my family_**...and Family helps each other out.._**Right?** **They're different right?**_..And I won't be a bird in a cage again..._**I don't wanna be caged up, I wanna be free!**_ I never will be..**_If this works that will be true_**..I hate..**_Who do I hate?_**..you..**_I guess I do He just keeps trying to make me love him_**..and Jude...**_He's the one that killed my mom_**..Just leave me alone..**_I just wanna be back at home with Flora and my friends_**..I never want to see your face AGAIN! **_That's true._**" I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I ran to the end of the hall and fell against the wall. "Lucy, Darling don't hide from me~." The dark mage Zeref. _Oh gwash I think he already found me...Natsu please please save m-_

"I don't think so! I won't let you touch _my_ Luce!" A Pink [eh cherry] haired boy said. _It's Natsu he really did came for me. Thank you._

* * *

**_(Natsu's Pov)_ [A/N this is going by quickly cause I wanna end this story soon sorry!]**

We were running towards the big mansi-MANSION? Whoa was she rich or something? Oh that's pr-WAIT BACK ON TRACK! Lucy where are you? I need to find you. Oh I smell her. The beautiful scent of Lime, melon, and Poppy's...wait beautiful? Oh whatever. I see He- _Zeref._

"Lucy, Darling don't hide from me~." That sick bastard says. His Lucy? Pa-lease She's _mine_! _My_ Luce!

"I don't think so! I won't let you touch _my_ Luce!" I official claim her. **[insert a smirk here~]** "She's _mine_ and _only_ mine! I'll never let _you_ touch her with your dirty paws."

"Dragneel" He hissed my last name. "I gave you a chance years ago to kill me so you can regret that you decided not wanting too kill me! Lucy and I are getting married! It was arranged by her father!"

"Well have you thought of what _she_ wants and not what _you_ want? Do you think she will truly love _you_?" I question him. I hope this make him confused or waver even the slightest bit. "Have you asked her what _she _wanted? Have you even thought of _trying_ to talk about it with her?"

"I-I-I-I don't know anymore..." Zeref said slowly wavering this way and that.

"RUN LUCY!" I scream hoping that I got Zeref off guard so she could run. **{A/N um...i guess (?) he's not (pffftt) stupid in this one?}** Lucy please run! I can handle myself!

* * *

**_(Lucy's Pov)_**

Whoa whoa wait...did Zeref just that w-w-we were getting married?! I blank out for a while before Zeref said "I-I-I-I don't know anymore..." Zeref said slowly wavering. Why was he though? What happened while I blanked out? I was thinking when-

"RUN LUCY!" Wait what? Run? I got up and slowly turn around. Natsu. Natsu was holding Zeref down .

"RUN NOW LUCE!" I ran and ran till I dropped in front of Mira and Flora. _**'Natsu please be safe!'**_I tell him telepathically._** 'Okay Luce!'**_I tell all of Fairy Tail what has happened.

"Lets go save Natsu I know he won't last long.." Lisanna & I say at the same time...wait how does she know...

"Lisanna...You were helping Zeref right..?" I questioned.

"...I'm so sorry Lucy! I didn't know he was this bad! Truly..." Lisanna tried explaining herself.

"Lisanna..." Mira & Elfman said.

"It's okay Lisanna. I know he put a spell on your heart to make it seem like I was trying to make you angry...well actually some of that was actually me** {insert Flora sweat dropping.}** It's fine now Lisanna. I can tell your not lying. We'll figure something out later but now Natsu is more important!" **{Wink wink from Mira}**

"YEA! Time to save Natsu!" We **{as in all of FT}** All cheered.

* * *

_**(Natsu's Pov)**_

I'm sur-

_**'Natsu please be safe!'**_ Of course I will be I'm trying to save her!_** 'Okay Luce!'**_Lucy..I truly know now. I will tell you this when this is all over, school's about to end..I might not see you when we all go off to collage...But I want you to know...I love you Luce!**(FANGIRL MOMENT!)**

"So shall we start this _Dragneel_?" He once more hissed my last name.

"Okay let's start Zeref, but don't worry this time I will kill you." I explain before launching my self towards him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" I punched him with my fist covered in fire.

"_Dragneel _you know that won't work on me!" Zeref retorts. "DEATH PILLAR!" Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion. As the explosion went off I learned a new spell.

"Secret dragon slaying magic: Fire Dragon's Dome!" **(Eh like fairy dome?)** A red dome covered me and somewhat managed to dispel most of the explosion. As I was about to launch my self once more, I heard footsteps. I thought it was only our battle when Lucy, and Lisanna came up with the most reveling clothes. Lucy was wearing a Bikini, and Lisanna was wearing a bikini top and a very, very short skirt. I nose bleed but then in came a telepathic message. _**'Natsu, me and Lisanna are going to seduce him, after we got him kill him, understood?'**_Luce said. _**'Understood Luce.' **_She looked amazing in it though.

* * *

***~So I left you with a cliff-hanger :) Don't you wuv me? Well I hope to see some reviews~!~***

** Okay I'm done sees chu soon! I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be long away...hopes not but merp I'm busy! Also I don't own Fairy Tail~! Also I'm really sorry! School has been such a hassle, and I planned to finish this earlier! I am so sorry. I'll be working on my other story's now too, so there will be some time before the next chapter comes out, but I truly hope that you continue to read! Bye~!**


End file.
